Repercussions
by AnimagisInTraining
Summary: After Hogwarts is Destroyed, the students are forced to rebuild. Told mainly from Ginny's POV
1. Default Chapter

Part 1...

The rain thundered around her where she sat, drumming into her ears so loudly she was grateful to be blocking out the feelings that were now covered with its gentle drumming. She pulled her knees to her chest, the tears falling from her eyes becoming disguised with the rain that stuck her scarlet hair together in sopping strands, her face was hidden behind them, the only way she would have had it.

In the distance, she still heard the cries of students and professor's still trapped beneath the ruins, her chest heaved with sobs, not wanting to turn around to see the bodies of her classmates. Her friends. Her professors. Maybe even her brother. Harry, she wondered if he was still alive.

Her shoes had been discarded a long time ago, stuck in the mud when she slipped; she was running so fast she didn't even notice until now. She looked down at herself, at her reflection in the lake. Her mascara ran down her face in thick black stripes, one of her diamond earrings was missing, the other was broken, and the necklace that matched was also gone. Her once white gown was torn, transparent from the rain and covered in mud. She could hear the rain splattering on the thick mud she was now nestled in.

How had this happened? Her mind traced back to the night that had just shook Hogwarts to its very foundations.

"_Come on Ginny!" Hermione called from the bottom of the stairs._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ginny called back. She looked at herself in the full length mirror in her dorm. Her dress really was magnificent, it wasn't as clingy as lavenders but it sat on her shoulders and hugged her chest flatteringly, then fell in white wisps to the ground, there was a string of silver diamantes under the bust she had never worn a garment of such magnificence. This was surely going to be the finest ball Hogwarts had ever had. 'Especially seeing as I'm going with him' Ginny thought to herself as she fastened the dangling diamond earrings to her ears. She looked again at the letter that came with her outfit._

_Dearest Ginny,_

_No matter how beautiful this gown is, it barely comes close to the beauty that radiates from you every morning when you look into my eyes and tell me that you love me. Now that there is nothing standing in our way, we can tell the truth, we don't have to hide anymore._

_With all my heart, Draco._

_She giggled at his formality. So like him. So perfect._

_They had been together for months, in secret of course, it had all started with her being moved to seventh year classes, instead of the sixth year ones she had been in. She thought back fondly on the memories and smiled, a smile that only he could bring, a smile that not even Harry had brought, a smile that said, she loved him._

_This would be the night; she dropped the letter onto her bed and gracefully descended the stairs to meet Hermione._

_Hermione caught her breath when she caught a glance of Ginny, her mouth dropped open. Ginny's hair was up with loose tendrils around her face, her big brown eyes were accentuated only higher by the glistening diamonds she wore. A gift from her love, from Draco._

_Now that is father was safely in Azkaban he was safe, and she was, to bring their love into the open. She shivered with the excitement. And the nerves, she could only imagine the look on her brother's face when he found her with Draco._

_Hermione looked stunning as well; her usually bushy brown hair was in silky tight curls, and her turquoise gown made her look graceful and beautiful._

"_That's amazing Gin, where did you get it?" Hermione gasped._

"_My date sent it to me", she laughed to herself as she walked straight past Hermione with her mouth gaping._

_The great hall had never looked so beautiful; shooting stars flew across the sky and lit the room in sudden bursts. Harry was dipping Cho on the other side of the hall, Hermione had run to meet Ron, and Ginny stood, waiting._

_She had been waiting for a long time and had begun to lose hope when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, strong arms, and that smell, that cologne, masculine and eccentrically spicy, a smell she knew too well._

"_You look amazing." Came a soft, deep voice next to her ear. The feeling of his warm breath called her to turn and immediately press her lips to his. The feeling of his hands running up and down her back was enough to make her oblivious to the stilling silence slowly surrounding them._

_(Continuing thanks to Zuvalupa!)_

_Part 2 of part 1..._

_If Ginny had noticed the silence slowly surrounding them, she probably would have been able to stop Ron from tackling Draco to the ground._

"_I'm going to Kill You MALFOY!!!!" Ron cried as he pounded into Draco's stomach._

_Draco gave Ron one punch to the jaw and knocked him out._

_Ginny pulled Draco from the ground and turned to meet Harry's evil glare and Hermione's gaping stare._

"_Guys' she tried to reason with them 'I can explain this" Why hadn't she thought this through, openly snogging Draco in the middle of the great hall wasn't exactly the most subtle way to 'come out of the broom closet'._

"_Make way, make way" Madam Pomfrey made her way toward Ron and revived him with a simple draught._

_Ron blinked his way back to consciousness and merely stared at Ginny in much the same way Hermione had. "What is going on Ginny?" he asked, obviously trying to act calm and failing miserably._

"_Ron, it's not what you think! Well, actually, it is. But Draco isn't as bad as..."_

"_DRACO! It's Draco now! This Malfoy has no right to tough you! He hates us Ginny."_

"_He loves me!"_

"_You seriously believe that!"_

"_She should' Draco said 'It's true!"_

_Ginny felt his fingers entwine hers in support._

"_No sister of mine will be involved with a Malfoy, as long as you're with him, you are not my sister!"_

"_Ron!' Ginny screamed after him as he turned his back on her 'Wait!"_

_Harry gave Draco a final death stare as he followed Ron out of the great Hall. The whispers began to deafen Ginny; she began to cry and ran out after them. She felt Draco's Hand grab her shoulder and turned to look up at him._

"_I'm so sorry Gin."_

"_It's not your fault, but I need to be alone okay?"_

"_Okay' he whispered in her ear as he held her, 'remember, I love you..."_

_Ginny had no time to reply because at that moment, the ground began to quake and pieces of debris began falling from the roof._

"_Run' Draco gasped 'Run, I'll find you!" With that, a colossal chunk of brick split them, trapping Draco and the others inside the great hall and leaving Ginny, running for her life, out the front doors, and toward the lake._

That's al she could remember till now, she didn't know how she got here, or where she was going. Had her brother died hating her? Harry? Draco? Hermione? So many unanswered questions. The sorrow buckled her and she collapsed, the rain turning the dirt on her face into mud and as it continued to fall on her, her eyes became blurry and she fell into a vast sleep.

A/N, End Of part 1. Thanks for ur support Zuvalupa. Taste of the next part...

"When Ginny awoke, it was silent, the screams of those at the school had died to a mute growl, and the sun shone brightly in her eyes, causing her to blink and stir in the mud she was now laying in. Suddenly, she heard a sound, a rustling in the bushes behind her. Her eyes were still blurred but she saw someone emerge...

A/N, cliffy? Review...


	2. Part 2

A/N, okay this is mainly from Draco's POV after Ginny leaves the great hall, it sais about how he got all hurt, :'( anyhow, Part 3 will be on uncovering who is still alive.

Disclaimer, (for all chapters) JK Rowling owns all characters and settings, hail HP God.

Part 2

When Ginny awoke, it was silent, the screams of those at the school had died to a mute growl, and the sun shone brightly in her eyes, causing her to blink and stir in the mud she was now laying in. Suddenly, she heard a sound, a rustling in the bushes behind her. Her eyes were still blurred but she saw someone emerge...

She was still completely bemused and barely noticed when a strong par of arms wrapped themselves around her and she felt the ground disappear as she was carried, nodding in and out of consciousness as she was carried, where? She didn't know, she didn't care.

After what felt like hours, she blinked her eyes open, the sun was brighter now, it shone through the broken panes of the window in slivers, slicing across her chest and face. She looked down at herself, she was clean, the mud and blood had been washed away, and her dress hung, still torn and filthy on the end of the bed. But where was she? And who had come for her? Rubbing her eyes, she pulled herself out of the soft bed she was laying in she was wearing a white shirt, it hung far too big on her but she was grateful to be warm again.

She remembered the night before, the screaming, Ron yelling at her, claiming that she wasn't his sister, Hermione, Harry, and Draco stuck inside the castle.

He promised he would come for her, he told her to run. But she shouldn't have. She suddenly felt sick, her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. She hadn't as yet fully taken in her surroundings but then her eyes fell on something that made her heart lift, a tie slung on the door of Hagrids hut, a tie that happened to be deep green and silver.

"Draco" she barely breathed his name, not wanting to wake herself if this was just a dream, but then her mind wandered to the man she had seen emerge from the bushes, his blonde hair would have given him away but she couldn't see him. There was something familiar about his arms around her, and there was definitely something familiar about his scent, it was Draco, he had found her, just as he had promised.

She smelt him before she heard him coming up behind her, kneeling behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist to support her. They didn't say a word, she didn't even turn to look at him, and the feeling of his arms around her was enough. For that moment, she forgot everything.

Her fantasy was broken by his voice in her ear. "I told you I'd find you" His voice was In a whisper and she could feel his breath on her neck. She turned to face him and gasped.

She was wearing his shirt so she could see deep gashes all over his chest and bruises around his neck and back, there was a long deep cut over his eye and she could tell that he was in pain.

"Trust me Ginny, there are a lot of people who got it worse than me, my father taught me well."

"_Run, I'll find you" Draco yelled to her as the colossal stone broke them apart, he saw her running toward the entrance doors and breathed a brief sigh of relief, at least she was safe, he knew what was going on._

_He turned to face the dark lord; he was pedestaled at the head table where the teachers usually sat. The students who hadn't already been crushed by giant falling debris were huddled together in one corner, crying and most of them badly injured. Draco seemed the only one who wasn't badly hurt and he stood, his feet braced, breathing heavily with his head lowered to the floor. Keeping his head down, he glanced around him, his fists clenching tightly with rage, Dumbledore and Snape had been able to fend of most of the death eaters and those who still lived had fled. Now it was just the two of them. He lowered his eyes to Voldemort, keeping his head in its fixed downward state, he looked into Voldemort's evil red slits and pulled his wand, Harry was still outside with Ron, Dumbledore Lay unconscious on the podium and Draco knew that Snape was dead. Draco raised his wand, preparing to fight when, with barely a wave of his hand, Voldemort sent him across the room, landing with a thundering crash on one of the stone walls._

_Draco's head was pounding and blood was dripping from above his eye but he didn't seem to notice, he stood up and ran for the dark Lord, raising his want and yelling 'expeliarmis' at the top of his lungs, a bright blue light came from the end of his wand and struck Voldemort in the chest, barely causing him to stumble. Draco feebly tried disarming curses but every time he did Voldemort would come back with a more powerful one and Draco could now barely stand. He raised his wand one last time and began to speak the words 'Avada, Ked...' He stopped, he heard movement behind him, he turned and immediately saw Harry Potter standing off to his left, a large piece of stone had been blasted when he had hit the wall and Ron and Harry had come through. They both stood behind him, raised wands toward Voldemort, who still hadn't said a word. Harry, Ron and Draco all turned as they heard more movement behind them, Seamus Finnegan was helping Blaise Zabini to his feet, in turn more and more students pulled themselves off the ground and surrounded the three. All of them raising their wands._

_Voldemort looked ropable, His hands were trembling with rage as the virtual army of students all raised their wands on him, as if signalled to do so, and they all in unison bellowed the words, Avada Kedavara...._

A/N, okay, end of part two, this is weird, and I've never done anything in parts. Okay, Voldemort, dead? Alive? Who knows, apart from ....well...me obviously. I'll have the third part up by next Saturday I promise. Providing u want a third part.

**Zuvalupa**- Thanks for your support, you are one of my fave reviewers.insert hug

**Depth Of Soul**- What can I say? I feel so lucky to have a reviewer like u, thanks so much for sticking with me. BTW experiencing writers block on Raven Claw but I will update really soon. Thanx.

**Addicted-to-fiction**- Thanks heaps, I'm actually removing this, editing it with italics and posting it again. Luv ya!


	3. Part 3

A/N: Okay, part three, its short but I like it. I'm working on part four now ant part 5 should be the end. If there are any inclusions you would like me to explore, coupling, people who've died, people who've lived, just review and let me know. Enjoy.

"That's about all I remember' Draco said, his voice quivering and every word being hitched, 'The power of the blast blew out the wall behind Voldemort, knocked most of us down again.' His eyes were fixed straight ahead, his mouth drawn into a straight line but Ginny could see the welling of hears in his eyes and it broke her heart. 'There are more fatalities than there were. It was just so unexpected; no one knew what to do.' Ginny's hand tightened around his, they were both sitting on Hagrids bed, his house hadn't been destroyed and Draco had brought her here while the students who still lived could be heard outside. 'Hermione's leg was crushed beneath a falling stone, Ron stayed with her as me and Harry tried to shift it but the rain was coming through the roof and made everything slippery, all the candles had gone out and we were practically helpless to do anything."

Ginny gasped as she saw a tear roll down Draco's cheek, he had never expressed this emotion and she just wanted to make it better. She wrapped her arms around him and held him as he buried his face in her neck. As she held him, her mind drifted to a realisation of what he had said '_Hermione's leg was crushed beneath a falling stone, Ron stayed with her as me and Harry tried to...'_

She had never heard him speak their names before and it sounded foreign and unnatural to her. In a time when it really mattered, it turns out, that names were not important, bloodlines, families, all were brought together and they were left with friendship and hope.

"We'll have to go out soon now that you're awake; Madam Pomfrey is outside with students and professors who are still being recovered. Your Brother is still alive' he spoke as he lifted his head from her shoulder 'and Harry, and I'm sure that once madam Pomfrey gets to Hermione she'll be alright."

_Rain was thundering on her face and the heavy stone felt like it was crushing her. Every time she tried to move, excruciating pain cursed through her. Her wand lay broken on the floor beside her and she couldn't hear any movement. She feared for the worst, that when the curse had been spoken, the rest of them had died as well. She shivered with sobs until she heard something shift in front of her, she saw a blonde boy pushing him from the ground, her leg was definitely broken._

_Draco pulled three or four of the others to their feet as Hermione watched bemused, she breathed a sigh of relief when Harry and Ro became visible, as soon as Ron saw her he ran to her side._

"_Oh gods, Hermione, are you...."_

"_Don't move her' came Draco's dark voice from behind him 'If it's crushed, she'll have more of a chance if she's kept still. Harry' Hermione jolted at Harry's first name from Draco's lips 'Come and help me will you?"_

_Harry was cut and bruised the same as Draco but had learned how to deal with pain, taking it as just a part of his life. He limped toward the three of them and supported one side of the stone on her leg, it shifted slightly and her cry of pain echoed throughout what was left of the great hall. The rain made the stone slippery and she couldn't see very well, partly from the darkness, partly from the tears that were stinging her eyes. Ron noticed this and she immediately felt his hand wrap itself around hers. She looked up at him, he was bruised and grazed and his hair was even messier than it usually was, clumped together in bloody strands. His hand felt so good with hers, he had tears rolling down his cheeks. _

_She had loved him for years and before now it hadn't mattered but there was something in his eyes now, a longing that wouldn't subside. His face came slowly toward hers and she momentarily forgot about the pain in her leg Rons lips were cut and rough but the feeling of his on her own was the sweetest thing in the world. He pulled away from her quickly, leaving her with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted._

_He lowered his head onto her chest and listened to her steady heartbeat, "I'll take care of, I'll never let you get hurt again, and I love you Hermione."_

_Hermione felt her consciousness slipping away, she managed to whisper 'I love you too Ron...' before she fell into a sleep. Ron stood and looked to where Harry and Draco were trying to shift another large stone from Seamus Finnegan's arm, he moved toward them. Draco straightened and Harry watched as he and Ron looked each other in the eye, a silent truce was reached as Ron moved to help Draco shift the rock. Harry smirked and he knew that from now on, things were going to be different._

A/N: I know that this was short but I wanted to get some Ron/ Hermione Acton, so how was it? I hope it was ok. Thanks again to all my reviewers. Luv A.I.T


	4. Part 4

Here is Part 4, quite a twist. Hope you enjoy it. Luv A.I.T Oh, and thanks to Depth Of Soul for ur advice, i know i dnt change it much but it might be a bit more realistic, and i changed preceeded to followed too. Thanks heaps. : )

Part 4

Harry was right; the months that followed the attack on Hogwarts were, no doubt, interesting. The front page of the daily prophet had a different heading every day, 'CHILDREN DEFEAT THE DARK LORD' 'YOU-KNOW-WHO IS WHO-KNOWS-WHERE?' 'HEIR TO MALFOY FORTUNE SAVES HOGWARTS.' Usually, the students and Professors who were still living ignored the title pages because they already knew what had really happened. They had lived it. Their time was spent trying to rebuild the school and owling the parents of those who had died. All the professors had survived, but everyone was still very weary after that. The truth was that no one had seen the three or four silent death eaters arriving by broomstick onto Hogwarts grounds, no one had noticed them spying through the windows, and until the explosions began, everyone inside was blissfully ignorant to what was about to happen to them.

'_Come on Parkinson, you should be happy, we're about to get rid of Hogwarts forever, what's wrong with you?'_

'_My daughters in there, what do you expect?' Timmons narrowed his eyes at his partner, _

'_I expect you to be willing to make that sacrifice for Voldemort, as we all are.'_

_Parkinson lowered his head and nodded, not noticing that his superior, a certain tall, Blonde superior by the name of Lucius Malfoy, was watching him. Lucius glanced down to his wrists, which were still bruised from being tied in a cell in Azkaban, where he had spent the past four weeks. But he had, with the help of lord Voldemort, escaped from that desolate hell and was now vengeful to Dumbledore, for it was Dumbledore who got him thrown in there in the first place, just because he used the cruciatus curse on Draco and Narcissa. It was easy to see why all the other death eaters looked up to him with such respect His long, platinum blonde hair hung regally on his shoulders, his, heavy black robes billowing behind him whenever he strode past. He leant against one of the dark, shadowy trees in the forbidden forest where they were waiting, waiting until nightfall, until they were to lead Voldemort to Hogwarts and have it destroyed._

_That night, after a 'one for himself and all of you for me' speech from Voldemort, the five best death eaters set off to Hogwarts, their silhouettes black against the night sky, black like their intentions, black like their hearts. _(Author takes time out to laugh along with Eva)

_They landed softly on the roof and situated themselves around the exterior like they were told, looking through the glass pane windows for the right time to strike. Lucius' eyes fell upon a girl in the middle of the room, it was the Weasley girl, she was standing alone, this seemed odd to Lucius, but not as odd as was seeing his own son wrap his arms around her from behind. Lucius' eyes widened, his mouth fell open and his breath was caught. He nearly died when he saw her turn to kiss him, watching them in a merge of emotions._

_'My own son, that, dirty traitor'_

_'But look how happy it is'_

_'Haven't I taught him to never...'_

_'Have you ever been able to make him that happy'_

_'He was happy'_

_'Yeah right, like all those times he was screaming in agony from you putting the cruciatus curse on him?'_

_Lucius' internal conflict went on, only snapping out of it when he saw Ron Weasley punch Draco in the face, he was suddenly furious. He saw a fight between Draco and the Weasley climax, and subsides when Draco knocked him out, at which point, Lucius felt a sudden swell of pride. But the way the Girl was yelling at her brother, the way she clenched tightly onto Draco's hand. He could tell that she really cared for him; otherwise she would have let him get beaten. Lucius couldn't have been more conflicted. He knew at that moment that his son had never known anything good or happy in his life. Lucius despised himself for having treated him that way, for being such a coward; he had always wanted to give Draco a life he didn't have. But he never could. And now, he never would, because in a few moments, they would be ordered to invade the great hall and kill everyone inside, including Draco._

_Voldemort raised his hand to signal them, Lucius' head whipped around in all directions trying to figure out what to do, his eyes fell upon Parkinson, who's eyes were tear-filled and on his daughter, who was dancing with the Zabini boy, Blaise._

_He looked over to where Voldemort was crouching, eyeing Harry Potter like tomorrows lunch. Was he seriously considering killing his own son to help Voldemort get some petty revenge? He had been threatened by Voldemort for years, he knew he was a fool to ever agree to help him, but what else was he to do. Lucius was raised in a family of dark wizards, hell, Peter Pettigrew was one of Potters friends and even he couldn't resist the dark Lord! Did He really want that for his son? Lucius felt the anger well in him, he looked to Voldemort with hatred, and he was weak, powerful, but weak. If this plan didn't succeed he could always regroup and form another, one that may not get Draco killed._

_In a second, he had grabbed Parkinson by the arm and pulled him around one on the walls where the others couldn't hear._

_Parkinson's wand hand was trembling, but Lucius' was steady as a rock, he knew what he had to do, he had to give his son a chance at happiness. They silently watched Voldemort give the signal and the other death eaters began crawling around to enter the castle._

_'Now or never Parkinson' Parkinson nodded and at the same time, both wizards yelled 'Bombarda' and were thrown back by the blast. They had only been trying to stop the death eaters, but now, as they watched the wall collapse, they realised they may have done exactly what they had been sent there to do. _

_Clambering to his feet, Lucius flew, with Parkinson to the fallen castle, but all was not lost, Draco stood, and was now facing the dark lord himself, Lucius' head turned and he saw the Weasley girl running for her life toward the lake, the skies opened up and the rain made her a blur. He took one more glance at Draco and turned, leaving Parkinson there to watch. Hearing him thank the gods as he saw Pansy emerge, still alive from the rubble._

_He tried calling her name, but the screams at the school were drowning out his cries. He found one of her shoes in the mud and ran to where he thought she was. He did not just risk his life for his son's happiness, if the object of that happiness was going to die._

_He searched for a long time, suddenly stopping as he saw a emerald green blast coming from the gaping hole in the castle, and stretching far into the forbidden forest. _

_Lucius was knocked out and stayed there for an apparent long while because when he awoke, there were beams of sun from the early morning._

_Silence_

_He could now hear her sobbing and ran in the direction of the sound. He found her lying, almost dead in the mud, her eyes red and cheeks swollen, she was covered in mud and she was bleeding._

_He looked at her with quiet awe, how had she been able to make Draco so happy? She had more strength and courage than he ever had. He saw her eyes open slightly as he emerged from the bushes and picked her up, he looked around for a safe place to leave her, his eyes fell upon Hagrid's hut and he hurried toward it. Reaching the door, he entered and laid her on the bed. There was a fire making the room glow a warm orange, and he knew she would be safe._

_Lucius swiftly turned and headed back to the castle, when he got there he saw Voldemort scurrying off into the distance, limping heavily. Draco was inside, trying to shift another boulder from the arm of a young boy, when he was approached by Weasley again, Lucius prepared to intervene, but instead of fighting him, he wordlessly began to help._

_When the boy was released, Draco headed for the hole that he could get outside through; Lucius flew down to meet him._

_"You!" Draco growled as he saw Lucius standing there._

_"Yes' Lucius replied 'me." Draco looked at him, trying to scowl but Lucius could see the worry and confusion in his eyes._

_"She's alright' Lucius suddenly broke the tense gathering silence 'She's in that hut down the hill." Draco's eyes widened and he began to stutter_

_"Why...you were..."_

_"I made a lot of mistakes, this was the one chance I had to make up for it." Lucius waited for Draco to reply, but instead, he looked at him with the same confused eyes. But soon his expression softened and without a word, he turned and headed toward Hagrid's hut, knowing for the first time in his life, what it was like to have a father._

A/N, Part 4 complete, I added Lucius because it seemed cute, and what a twist eh???? Considering I didn't get the idea for it until just then. Oh, and also because Dilemma seems to like Lucius.. The next part will be the final one. But it's been fun. Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. R & R Please.


	5. Part 5

A/N, Last Chapter pplz. I might replace it or upgrade for content. But this is the last chap that will go up, Thankyou all so much for supporting me!

Part 5

Draco watched Ginny as she slept, her eyes moved to show that she was dreaming, he smiled softly, wondering how he was so lucky. She breathed in deeply and began shifting under his touch, her hair was a mass of red with copper, her big brown eyes blinked at him as she woke and smiled. He knew he probably looked terrible, his usually immaculate hair would be a mess, like hers, and he hadn't had much sleep. He was too happy.

"Hi" Draco said simply, his voice soft and sleepy.

"Yes" Ginny Replied just as softly "I am." She grinned wider and brought her hand up to rest on his shoulder. The cold metal of her wedding ring was pressing against his warm skin.

The sun was warm on the bed; they were under white sheets, the curtains around the bed drawn to allow the suns warmth to bathe them, Ginny's hair glistened in the sunlight. Her hand roamed from his arm to his chest, coming to rest over his heart. She moved the sheets back so she could see him. Her fingers ran over one of the white scars that adorned his body, she frowned slightly, remembering that night, five years ago, when he had gotten these scars, when Voldemort had attacked the school, when there lives had changed forever. That night, like his scars would stay with them forever. Noticing her expression, he placed his hand over hers, brining it up to his lips to kiss it softly, she sighed and brought her mouth to his, kissing him so gently it made his heart melt. The kind of kiss for which he would never tire. When Ginny pulled back and lay her head back on the pillow, she could do nothing but look into his eyes, eyes that were once so cold but now could warm her like nothing else.

"I love you"

"I love you to" Draco replied as he brought his hand up to cup her face, sliding his thumb across her cheek, the same as he had done all those years ago when she had first awoken in Hagrids hut. They were both pulled from their fantasies when they heard two sets of footsteps coming quickly down the hallway. Draco gave her a crooked smile and she laughed. She turned over just in time to see their twin daughters run through the door; they were both three years old and were the love of their lives.

Olivia had red, copper coloured hair like Ginny, and freckles were strewn across her nose and cheeks, Eva had her father's blonde locks and grey eyes, both of their faces lit up when they saw their parents were already awake. They both braced themselves for what was imminently going to happen and, right on cue, both girls jumped onto the bed, wriggling their way between the covers between Draco and Ginny. Ginny stroked Eva's smooth blonde hair while Draco ruffled Olivia's red curls.

"Happy Christmas" Olivia said cheerily, the matching smirk on her sisters face telling Draco that they had already snuck a peek at their presents.

"Happy Christmas Liv" Draco smirked back at her, Ginny just laughed. "Are you two looking forward to tonight? You'll get to see the whole family."

Christmas, as always would be held at the burrow, every year, all the Weasleys would congregate there. Fred, George, their wives and Children, Bill, Charlie, Percy, their wives and children, of course Ron and Hermione, who now had two sons, aged 3 and 4. Harry would, of course come with Lavender and Mrs Weasley would cook up a storm. The first Christmas Draco had at the Weasleys had been somewhat uncomfortable, but eventually, Both of Ginny's parents had warmed to him, and now, Draco couldn't get Mr Weasley to stop talking about some new muggle contraption he'd picked up. What made this Christmas different was that for the first time, Draco's mother Narcissa would be joining them. It promised to be a very promising evening.

They dragged themselves, and their daughters, out of bed to get ready. First, Draco and Ginny were dragged into the living room to watch the girls unwrap their presents. Ginny looked at Draco warily when a pet ferret arrived from Ron, for Olivia. It was obviously a joke but Ginny could see how irritated Draco was. Harry had bought them both new brooms, he seemed hell bent on teaching them both how to play Quidditch, an aspiration that for once, Draco agreed with. Molly had sent them hand knitted jumpers and home made fudge, Fred and George had given Eva some x-ray specs, and Olivia some marble looking things, that looked harmless but by the tag on the side which read 'Weasleys wizarding Wheezes' Both Parents knew they needed to be careful around Olivia from now on. Charlie had sent them tiny models of Dragons, which walked around your hand and breathed real fire. Hermione bought them both a miniature potions kit each, Percy sent them both matching ruby necklaces, and Bill bought them a Quaffle, two bludgers and a snitch (obviously having spoken to Harry Beforehand) the girls were absolutely thrilled. They spent the entire day playing with their toys and Draco was excited to find that both the girls were natural seekers.

When it was finally time to go to the burrow, Ginny fussed around with the girl's dresses while Draco got himself ready. When he emerged from the bathroom (Quite some time later) His platinum blonde hair was slicked back perfectly and his trademark tailor made black pants and crisp white shirt only accentuated how naturally handsome he was.

Striking a mock pose he asked sultry "How do I look?" Ginny laughed and walked to him, running her hands through his hair so he had a few loose strands hanging over his eyes and un buttoned the top button of his shirt, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, before the girls started with 'awww gross' and she left him to get ready herself.

Draco gasped when she reappeared she wore a black skirt that flared around her calves and a white blouse with red heels, her red hair was up in a messy bun with loose tendrils around her face, and he could distinctly smell lavender. She posed the same way he had but didn't have time to speak before he pulled her in to kiss him again, the twins stuck their fingers down their throats pretending to be sick and Draco smirked at them before speaking. "Don't move" he said to her. He was gone for a moment before she felt his breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes" She complied, unable to refuse anything as she was paralysed by his scent. She felt a chill of something being slid around her neck. "Okay" he said "open. She turned to the mirror and gasped. There, hanging around her neck was a dialmond necklace with a dragon pendant, in its eye was a ruby that sparked, the red complimenting her hair. WShe felt a tear run down her cheek and spun to hug him tightly.

"Well" he said, his voice muffled from her arms practically smothering him, "am I to understand that you like it?"

"Oh Draco I love it! It's beautiful!"

"Well, as happy as I am about that, if we don't leave soon, we're going to be late."

When Draco, Ginny, Olivia and Eva arrived at the Burrow, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lavender, Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Molly were already there. The two were bombarded by hugs while Lavender and Hermione swooped in on Liv and Eva to hug them. Draco was mildly nervous; the idea of his clean cut, proper mother in the burrow was somewhat unnerving. They were barely there for five minutes when Narcissa apparated on the front lawn.

She had brought gifts for the Weasleys and of course for Olivia and Eva, she was polite and courteous and got along well with Molly which surprised Draco. Dinner went well, and afterwards the whole family sat around talking and drinking. It was almost midnight before Narcissa left and she was followed by Harry and Lavender, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and their families. It was hard for Draco to believe that after all the conflict between them, they were all able to eat together. Their families had merged and even become friends. Ron and Hermione were staying the night and Ginny went with Hermione to help Molly clean up in the kitchen. Draco stood in an awkward silence with Ron. Whilst they had a truce, things were still strange, Draco had been so mean to him at school and wasn't sure he'd ever get over it. Now that he and Ginny were married and Draco was one of the Family, He thought he might as well try to clear the air.

"Hey Ron" He began, at the exact same time that Ron had said

"Draco"

They both looked away nervously, Draco started again. "Listen, I know I was a real bastard at school and."

"No, it's ok" Ron interrupted

"I just wanted to...um...you know." Draco didn't have much experience in apologising and didn't exactly know what to say.

"Yeah" Ron could see he was having trouble "its ok, your one of the family now mate. Truce?"

Draco gave a crooked smile, the word had been spoken. Draco looked at Ron's extended hand and shook it. Like magic, they started getting along. Ron began talking about the Chudley cannons and Draco was actually having a civil conversation. Neither of the boys saw the brunette and the redhead standing at the door.

"Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy" Hermione mused.

"I know" Ginny said back "We're all doomed."

They both laughed and headed back downstairs, laughing together, and for the time being, all the pain and heartache were forgotten.

_Finite_

A/N, well it's finished, I hope you enjoyed it. It's the first, more-than-one-chapter fic I've finished. Yay!

Love you all...

**Zuvalupa:** Thankyou so much for everything! You're an amazing writer yourself and I feel so lucky that you like my stories enough to stick with me so much! Oh, and thanx for showing me how to do those dividy thingys. Very helpful! I look forward to finishing SITLD soon hint hint

**Depth Of Soul:** You've always been one of my favourite reviewers, I have more chappies of Raven Claw and I look forward to seeing what u think.

**Mitzy:** Thanks heaps for reviewing, I'm happy to hear you like my style, and I love 'my immortal' Thanks heaps.

**Addicted-to-fiction:** Mehage continues! I luv u girl u know it! Thanks so much!


End file.
